War of the Heart
by katana-chan
Summary: A harsh and bloody war has broken out on Earth, Sakura, the daughter of the ex-head of state is caught as a hostage and meets Syaoran...S+S


War Of The Heart

------------------------ 

Rating: PG-13 

Pairings: S+S

Type: Romance/Action

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP etc.

------------------------ 

katana-chan^-^ Konnichiwa minna-san! I would just like to make things clear before you start reading that;

Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li have never met in their life before, nada! Sakura Kinomoto has never possessed the Clow Cards, never heard of them, never met Meiling, Eriol & co, heard of Clow Read, seen YUE, and all that……basically she is just a NORMAL girl. 

sakura-chan What you mean I have never met Syaoran-kun?! 

katana-chan Yup, I'm afraid so honey, and if that isn't bad enough…..you're enemies…..isn't that nice? ^.^

sakura-chan KATANA-CHAN!!!! .

~*~*~*Chapter 1*~*~*~

_The World is bleak and harsh, after the assassination of the Head of State, military armies launch into forceful and brutal fighting. Dividing the World into two sections; bluntly put, they could be called the "good" and the "bad"…...the Earth engages in splitting battles, engulfed by darkness, pain and suffering…..what could you call this…..World War III…..?_

"Father!" A young woman called, her heart filled with panic as she screeched to a halt at the closed, heavy oak door. Sighing she raised her fist, she then thumped upon the wooden panelling hard, "father! It's started again, there's a riot going on downstairs!" She spoke loudly, carrying on knocking until the door swung open. A tall man, with a slight resemblance to the girl stood, with his arm holding the door open, looking down at his daughter, with alert in his eyes. 

"What?! Not again, that's the third time this week." He sighed with exasperation, running his other hand through his sleek, mousse-brown hair. Letting go of the door, he ran swiftly down the large corridor, the silver heels of his shoes clicking as each foot hit the ground.

"Oh…..it can't go on like this….." The girl spoke softly to herself, her clover-green eyes swept over with sadness, her slender body felt limp from tiredness, and her honey-brown hair hung, damp from cold sweat, down to her shoulders. She winced as a shower of bullets hit the window opposite her, the glass holding up, bouncing back each bullet as it came. It had been a month since she had last left the apartment, her father and brother had opposed against her leaving the "safety" of the building. 

"Miss. Kinomoto, you shouldn't be standing there. It isn't safe." A male voice spoke sternly, slowly, the girl turned, seeing it just to be another Military soldier, geared up for action she shrugged and wandered down the corridor back to her room. She had got used to seeing "minorities" as her advisor would call them, sacrificing themselves to a life of war, hatred and violence…..just to die as a hero. Pushing the handle down she entered her room, with its rich furnishings that she despised so. 

'I'm sure these velvet curtains could be of so much use to someone else, than just hanging here for decoration purposes only.' She thought bitterly, this was horrible, and every single second of life at this current moment was unbearable for her, she hated it so…..if only it could've gone back to the way it was, before her mother was shot at the party meeting by an unknown assassin, before the whole thing had become so churned up…..turning her head away from the velvet curtains her eye moved to the framed photo of her entire family; her older brother, mother and of course her dear father. The picture had them all smiling, posed and taken at a photo studio in Paris, one of the most famous studios that her parents had taken her and her brother to, before the whole thing had started of course.

"SMASH!" A sickening crash came from outside in the corridor, the splintering of glass could be heard and heavy footsteps could be heard rushing down…..sound of machine guns, bullets dropping and rolling across the floor, men nosily ordering at each other in harsh tones. The girl could hear the door of each room being kicked down in cannon, the thud getting louder each time, reaching her door finally. Frozen, she attempted to back away from the door but her body was stiff and her brain could not make her limbs co-ordinate properly, voices from outside the door…..her heart missed a beat as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the door to be kicked in. It came, the door came flying off its hinges, splinters of wood flew through the air as it fell to the ground. She stood there, petrified, her green eyes glazed over, hunched up and afraid like a helpless rabbit. 

Men, there were lots of men…..armed heavily, dressed completely in black with black lines smudged across their faces…..the trademark of the bad side, it was them, they were here…..the enemy had invaded the only place that was completely protected and safe where the Leaders of the good and their families were residents. They took her, she was still petrified, without any retaliation she allowed herself to be picked up, hauled onto one's shoulder and roughly carried away….


End file.
